The present invention is directed towards a power tool, and more particularly to an electrically operated portable power tool having two handles for two handed operation by the user. This invention is of considerable benefit for use with power tools used for cutting operations such as hedge trimmers, electric saws and chainsaws.
Many forms of power tool are known to utilise a primary handle, usually having a trigger switch mounted thereon for operation by the user, and a second support handle to allow two handed operation of the power tool to provide greater stability in use. Examples of power tools in utilising secondary support handles in this manner include power drills, chainsaws and hedge cutters where the mode of operation of such tools often generates considerable reaction forces such that additional stability of the tool is desirable and thus achieved by allowing the operator to use two hands to support such tools. However, such power tools utilising two handles are limited to close quarters operation by a user due to the usual close proximity between the primary and support handles which, whilst providing the required additional stability for close quarters work, makes such tools difficult to use where the operator is required to use the tools in situations where they are to be maintained at arms length. For example, where the operator would need to stretch for the tool to engage the workpiece, as is commonly encountered when using hedge trimmers, whereby it is often required for the user to stretch the tool out at arms length to engage remote parts of the hedge being cut, often resulting in the operator reverting to one handed use of the tool, a function which is usually prevented by the incorporation of safety devices requiring switch elements to be operated on both handles simultaneously. This often necessitates the only solution being available to the operator being to position himself closer to the workpiece being operated on, which can be impractical.
Furthermore, whilst attempts to address this issue have involved the provision of extension handles to be releasably attached to such tools to increase their stability, this has failed to address the dual switching function employed by such tools and also provides additional cost and storage problems associated with “addon” components. Dual switching requiring the operator to effect actuation of two separate switches, one on each handle, to operate the tool—thereby ensuring that the operator is correctly holding the tool to be able to actuate such switches simultaneously.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a power tool which alleviate these aforementioned problems.